<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say Yes to the Dress: Avengers Edition by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416642">Say Yes to the Dress: Avengers Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend'>I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Say Yes to the Dress RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You take a trip to Kleinfeld's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say Yes to the Dress: Avengers Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t believe that you were finally here. At
Kleinfeld’s. Shopping for your wedding dress so you could marry the love of
your life. </p><p>From his spot between Steve and Tony, Sam was piloting Red
Wing filming you all as you all walked down the sidewalk towards the shop. </p><p>“Say hi to the camera, beautiful.” </p><p>“Hi! We’re here at Kleinfeld’s to get my wedding dress!” </p><p>You grinned and blew the drone a kiss as you practically
skipped inside the store arm in arm with Natasha and Wanda. The three girls
immediately started looking through at dresses while the guys looked somewhat
overwhelmed – especially Steve. </p><p>“This one’s beautiful,” Nat commented pulling out an almost
completely sheer dress. </p><p>Your eyes bugged out of your head. </p><p>“It’s a bit revealing.” You looked at the price tag, “And
about 4000 dollars over budget.” </p><p>“Who’s the beautiful bride here?” </p><p>“I am. Y/n,” you introduced yourself as you shook her hand. </p><p>“Hi, Y/n. I’m Lisa.”</p><p>“Hi, beautiful, I’m Randy.” </p><p>“I’m so excited to meet you.” </p><p>“It is an honor to meet you. Congratulations on your
engagement.”</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“So who do you have with you today?” Lisa asked. </p><p>“I have my co-maids of honor, Natasha and Wanda. And my
friends Steve, Sam, and Tony.” </p><p>“Great. Nice to meet you all. Tell us about your fiancé.” </p><p>You couldn’t help the broad smile that crossed your face. </p><p>“His names is James Bucky Barnes. And he is absolutely
perfect for me. We met at work about three years ago and we instantly clicked.
It took about a year for either of us to make a move though,” you ignored the
snickers from your teammates. “But after our first date I just knew. He makes
me feel safe and calm when I get into my own head. He’s just perfect,” you
repeated. </p><p>Randy and Lisa were smiling at your description. </p><p>“And when’s the wedding?” </p><p>“October of next year.” </p><p>She seemed relieved you’d have enough time to order whatever
dress you wanted. </p><p>“Great. And what do you see yourself in?” </p><p>“I’m thinking something kind of simple maybe an a-line off
the shoulder or with sleeves. I like lace. I like beading. I hate feathers. But
honestly I want to make the most of this appointment and I trust you so I will
try on anything that you think would suit me.” </p><p>“Alright,” she said with a wide smile. “And how would you
describe y/n?” </p><p>“Bubbly.” </p><p>“Sunshine in a person.” </p><p>“She’s the heart of the team.” </p><p>“You guys,” you were trying not to tear up. </p><p>“And what do you all see her in?” Randy asked.  </p><p>“I think she should be in something form-fitting to show off
her figure,” Nat spoke up and Sam nodded his agreement. </p><p>“Maybe a mermaid style or a fit and flare,” Wanda suggested.
</p><p>“She’s going to look beautiful in everything she tries on,
so whatever makes her happy,” Steve smiled bashfully. </p><p>“Aww, Stevie.” </p><p>“Well I for one think she should be in something grand,”
Tony smirked. </p><p>“Well grand is going to cost you, so what budget do we have
to be respectful of?” Randy chuckled. </p><p>“Around $3500.” </p><p>“Actually,” Tony interrupted. “She doesn’t have a budget.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>He reached out and took your hand in both of his. </p><p>“Y/n, you know you’re like a daughter to me. I want you to
have everything you could ever want. So try on anything and everything, my
dear. Spare no expense.” </p><p>“Thank you, Tony.” </p><p>You kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Well in that case, I will take you to the fitting room.”
Lisa gestured to follow her and you squeezed Tony’s hands once more. </p><p>“And I will take you to the couch,’ Randy extended his arm
towards the showroom floor. </p><hr/><p>“So who do you think will be the hardest to please?”</p><p>“Probably Tony or Nat. They both tend to think that they
know everything.” </p><p>“And whose opinion matters most to you?” </p><p>“Steve’s. For sure.” </p><p>“Alright. Well, I’m going to leave you to change and I’m
going to do some shopping.” </p><p>“Sounds great.” </p><p>After I changed into the silky robe I sat texting Bucky. </p><p><b>Bucky:</b> Having
fun, doll?</p><p><b>Y/n: </b>Getting nervous.
I can’t believe this is real. </p><p><b>Bucky:</b> Which
part? </p><p><b>Y/n:</b> All of it. </p><p><b>Y/n:</b> I love you. </p><p><b>Bucky:</b> I love you
so much, beautiful.</p><p>“Knock knock.” </p><p>“Come on in.” </p><p>“We’re back.” </p><p>“And we have dresses.” </p><p>“So what do you think of these?”</p><p>“They’re all beautiful. I think I want to start with <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.kleinfeldbridal.com%2Fproduct%2Fpaloma-blanca-romantic-a-line-wedding-dress-4744%2F&amp;t=ZGIwZWE0MGZmODg0NWRmYjU0ZTEyN2JlYzQ5NTcwMGIxOWM2ZTEyMCx0WmdOMFl1aQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AIh6OoCrBy8tib9fa3ltdNg&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fi-am-a-closet-fanfic-fiend.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171547821034%2Fsay-yes-to-the-dress-avengers-edition&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599877219">this
one</a>.” </p><p>“Great. I will leave you to it.”  </p><hr/><p>“So what do you think?” </p><p>“It’s absolutely gorgeous.” </p><p>“You look stunning. Should we go show them?” </p><p>“Definitely.” </p><p>You carefully lifted the dress so you could make your way out
to the floor. </p><p>“Here she comes,” Sam reported nudging Steve. </p><p>“Wow.” </p><p>As I stepped up on the pedestal I couldn’t hide my smile. It
was exactly what I had asked for. </p><p>“So how do we feel?” Randy </p><p>“It’s exactly what I asked for. I really, really like it.” </p><p>“Okay, we’ll take it for dress number one. Should we spin
you around?” </p><p>You nodded and lifted the dress once again so you could
turn.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Steve was beaming. </p><p>“I really like this one,” Wanda encouraged. </p><p>Nat, Sam, and Tony were less impressed. </p><p>“it’s lovely, but it doesn’t wow me,” Tony made an explosion
motion with his hands.  </p><p>“What do you think?” Nat asked. </p><p>“I really like it. It’s definitely the one to beat.” </p><p>“I think we can beat it,” Sam nodded. “Because when you find
your dress you’re going to have <i>the
smile.</i>” </p><p>“So what’s ‘the smile’?” Randy asked. </p><p>“Well when y/n is happy about something, she lights up. And
she has the biggest smile you’ll ever see.”</p><p>“Well let’s see if we can’t find a dress that brings it out.”
 </p><hr/><p>You tried on several similar dresses, but not lived up to
the first so you didn’t even go out in them. Finally, <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.kleinfeldbridal.com%2Fproduct%2Fpronovias-romantic-a-line-wedding-dress-varnava%2F&amp;t=ODcxNWIyODE1NmI3NmE5ODc3NDMzNTYzMjgzZGI0NzA5OTM0ODMwMSx0WmdOMFl1aQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AIh6OoCrBy8tib9fa3ltdNg&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fi-am-a-closet-fanfic-fiend.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171547821034%2Fsay-yes-to-the-dress-avengers-edition&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599877219">one</a>
struck your fancy, but it received much the same reaction as before. </p><p>“I think we might need to go in a different direction to
please them,” Lisa suggested.  “Are you
open to trying something more form fitting?” </p><p>“Yeah, for sure.” </p><p>“Alright, let me do a little bit more shopping.” </p><p>Before she could leave there was a knock on the door. </p><p>“Come on in.” </p><p>“So, Tony has requested that you try on the most expensive
dress in the salon.” </p><p>“Of course he did,” you chuckled. </p><p>When you looked at it you burst out laughing. </p><p>“Laughing isn’t typically a good sign.” </p><p>“It’s beautiful don’t get me wrong. But it’s not at all my
style. Did he actually look at this <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.kleinfeldbridal.com%2Fproduct%2Fpnina-tornai-mermaid-wedding-dress-4458%2F&amp;t=YzJmZWJkYjc1NmZjN2YwZWVlNzQ3N2JjOWZlMjU4NjYwOWQwOWY5Zix0WmdOMFl1aQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AIh6OoCrBy8tib9fa3ltdNg&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fi-am-a-closet-fanfic-fiend.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171547821034%2Fsay-yes-to-the-dress-avengers-edition&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599877219">dress</a>?”
</p><p>“No. He literally just asked me to bring you the most
expensive one.”</p><p>“Well then let’s give them a show.” </p><p>Lisa clipped you into the dress and you just immediately
shook you head. </p><p>“Not you?” </p><p>“Not even a little bit.” </p><p>“Do you want to show them?” </p><p>You nodded, “Just to prove a point.” </p><p>When they looked over their shoulders at you, you made a
face at Tony. </p><p>“So how do we feel?” </p><p>“I cannot imagine marrying Bucky in this.” </p><p>“Well that’s quite an answer. Should we see what the
entourage has to say?” </p><p>“You’re beautiful, but you look so uncomfortable,” Steve
said apologetically. </p><p>The others hummed their agreement. </p><p>“Satisfied, Tony?” </p><p>“Yes, thank you for trying it on. Now please go find her
something she’ll actually like,” he asked Lisa and Randy. </p><p>“We will do our best,” Randy promised.  </p><hr/><p>Lisa helped you out of the dress and then left to shop with
Randy. You were getting a little concerned you weren’t going to find your
dress. </p><p>When Lisa and Randy returned you immediately zeroed in on <i><a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.kleinfeldbridal.com%2Fproduct%2Falyne-by-rita-vinieris-romantic-ball-gown-wedding-dress-genevieve%2F&amp;t=NWVhYWM5ZjM3YzY4ZDMyMWZjZDUzY2U4NjhlZjQxOGI5MjM1YzIxZix0WmdOMFl1aQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AIh6OoCrBy8tib9fa3ltdNg&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fi-am-a-closet-fanfic-fiend.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171547821034%2Fsay-yes-to-the-dress-avengers-edition&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1599877219">the
one</a></i>. It was a strapless ball gown with a ruffle tiered skirt and
beading. It was nothing you would have expected to like, but you couldn’t tear
your eyes away.  </p><p>“Do any of these strike your fancy?” </p><p>“That one. I want to try on that one.” </p><p>Randy was a little taken aback but happy at your reaction. </p><p>“That is the kind of reaction we like to see,” Randy
grinned. “I will see you out there.” </p><p>You could not wipe the stupid grin off your face as Lisa
zipped you into the dress. </p><p>“I think I know how you feel about this one,” she laughed. </p><p>“I love it. It’s not at all what I pictured myself in, but it’s
perfect.” </p><p>“Should we go see what the group says?” </p><p>“Yes please.” </p><p>Your cheeks were hurting from smiling as you practically
danced onto the showroom floor. </p><p>“Oh yeah. There she is,” Sam was smirking knowingly. </p><p>As you climbed onto the pedestal this time, all you could
think about was walking down the aisle towards Bucky in this dress. </p><p>“So is this the smile you were talking about?” Randy laughed
as you looked at your reflection. </p><p>“That’s the one,” Sam nodded, leaning around to see you in
the mirror. </p><p>“So I think I know what you’re going to say, but what do you
think, y/n?” </p><p>“I love it. I can see myself marrying Bucky in this dress.” </p><p>“Do you want to show the group?” </p><p>You nodded and twirled around. </p><p>“So what do you all think?” </p><p>“You’re gorgeous, sweetheart.” Nat’s ever critical gaze
showed nothing but satisfaction. </p><p>“This is 100 percent your dress.” Wanda stated emphatically.
“It’s fun and flirty but still elegant.” </p><p>Sam had his arms crossed over his chest with a smug grin. </p><p>“Sam?” </p><p>“I told you. When you found the dress, you’d have that
smile. I’m sold.” </p><p>“Tony?” </p><p>He looked at you over his glasses for a moment before
smiling softly.  </p><p>“You are breathtaking. Barnes is a lucky man.” </p><p>You noticed there were tears in his eyes and you started
sniffling as well. And then you turned to Steve who surprisingly hadn’t said
anything at all. </p><p>“Stevie?” </p><p>“You look beautiful in everything.” You started to roll your
eyes in annoyance when he continued. “But you look absolutely radiant in that
dress.” </p><p>“Do you think Bucky will like it?” </p><p>“He’s going to love it.” </p><p>“Would you like to see it with a veil?” Lisa offered and you
nodded eagerly. </p><p>She fixed your hair while Randy grabbed a matching veil. As
soon as they put it in your hair, everyone on the couch was tearing up. And
when you turned around you couldn’t help but tear up yourself. Randy
immediately handed you a tissue. </p><p>“How do you feel?” </p><p>“I feel like a bride. And I can’t wait to marry Bucky in this
dress.” </p><p>“Well in that case. Y/n, are you saying yes to the dress?”
They asked you in unison. </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>Your team. Your family were immediately on their feet
cheering and hugging you.  </p><hr/><p>The Wedding Day: </p><p>You stood with your arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist and his
around your shoulders as you talked to the camera crew from the show after the
ceremony. </p><p>“So what did you think of her dress when you first saw it?”
the producer prompted. </p><p>“I was floored when I first saw her. She looked like an
absolute angel. I started crying as soon as I saw her.” </p><p>He leaned down and kissed you. </p><p>“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Mrs.
Barnes.” </p><p>“Me neither, Sergeant Barnes. I love you.” </p><p>“I love you.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>